redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Battle of Red: Book Two- The Plan.
Flametail the fox had his mass horde lined up in the sand near the shore, dressed in their best armor and carrying sharpened spears. Tornpaw, the dead Fleck's mate, was bearing the flag of Flametail's; a red tail against a black background. Flametail's assistant battle planner, a rat named Yorp, marched up to the front with a drum, banging it lightly with his thick tail. The horde saluted smartly. Flametail prowled among the ranks, his flame brush swishing in the air. "When we march to the red house, try not and act like a bunch of morons. For once act like proud soldiers of my horde. Yer going to be talking with the beasts who live there, inccluding the rat warrior." Yorp snickered. "Oi, a rat warrior o' that place chief? Surely ye mean a mouse. Rats ain't no warriors! Bandits we are!" Flametail turned and raised a clenched paw. "SHUT UP!" Yorp shrank back in the sand, whining and shivering. Flametail turned back around and began his pace across the sand. "A rat warrior. They call 'im the Champion. Anyway, the place is ruled by a white mouse called Abbot and a brown mouse called Abbess. The others is called Brothers and Sisters, even though they ain't related. We walk up and introduce ourselves to Abbot and Abbess and tell 'em wot we want. If they don't give us the red house, wot do we do lads?" "TAKE THE PLACE AS SIEGED!!" Flametail roared in agreement. "Aye lads! When we're done there, we'll be living the life o' kings! Abbot and Abbess and the Brothers and Sisters will be our slaves fer the likin'!" Far from Redwall was the badger and hare stronghold of Salamandastron. A red hare was standing at the window of her room, looking out over the rising sun that hit the sea. Her name was Russita. General Russita, the only pure red hare in the Long Patrol and the first female General hare. Her two friends, a smallish hare named Rifty and a large musclar grey hare named Buckle Blade, sat at the table playing a game of cards with dried leaves. On the leaves were painted designs of weapons. "I don't like it mates.", Russita said as she turned away from the window. "That black fox is up to something. I just know it! They're all dressed up and armed to the teeth!!" Buckle looked up from his cards. "Don't fret yerself marm, wot. Could be just be some cad and his bounders goin' foraging, wot!" "So when you go foraging, you take a mighty battle flag with you, eh?", Russita said. "I'll bet my tail to a whisker that the fox and those vermin are heading to Redwall Abbey. I best tell Lord Rawnblade." Rifty McDuncan was a Highlander hare and always alert. He jumped up and ran over to the window and looked down. "Ach, lass is right! That fox is lining oop troops and heading fer the Abbey, I'm sure. Coom one Russita, we best tell Lord Rawn aboot this." Lord Rawnblade was a magnificent badger, black furred with white stripes on his head and down his back. Russita, Rifty, and Buckle Blade entered the badger lord's chambers. Rawnblade was relaxing at the forge, inspecting a dagger he had jist made. He looked up from his work. "Mornin' to ye, General Russita, General Rifty, and Runner Buckle. Care for some scones? How about some maple tea?" Russita stamped a footpaw on the ground and saluted smartly. "Sir! I was lookin' out over the window in me, Rifty's, and Buck's room! Sir, we saw a black fox with a red tail out on the shores! He had with him a horde of vermin! About tenscore I'd say sir!" Buckle saluted. "Aye sah! Russita speaks the bally truth, wot wot! She believes that they are going to the Abbey from here, sah!" Rifty just nodded. "Ach the noo, sah. If that is wot the lass n' lad have tae say, then Ah believe 'em sah!" Lord Rawnblade got up from his work bench and pulled on his suit of armor, newly polished. "Well General, General, and Runner. Let me look out the window and see the fox." Lord Rawnblade thumped a paw against the stone ledge. "Flametail the Sword! I should've known! The only black fox with a red tail! You're right General Russita, they're heading for the Abbey! See, they are going in the direction of it! Through the trees." Russita nodded. "Aye sire. I'll rally up some ready hares to get down to the abbey and warn Abbot Derio and Abbess Sara." Lord Rawnblade nodded. "Aye, and I'm coming too. Go fetch some Runners, archers, and swordshares. Buckle Blade, we may need Whippy Branch the squirrel on this one. Run out and get him. He lives near Redwall in an oak tree where Perigold Flukam lives." Buckle saluted and climbed up to the window ledge. He gracefully jumped down, landed with a *thump* on the sand below, and took off like a grey furred streak around the scrub, opposite the direction of the black fox's horde.